


Cat Like Behaviour

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Voyeurism, veela powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ouis and Rose keep sneaking off and Albus wanted to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Like Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 of May Madness, Prompt: Voyeurism. Went in an odd direction for me

Albus knew he was Dad’s favourite of his three kids. He also knew he was not alone in thinking that. James and Lily had both been led to believe the same thing, but neither of them had ended up with the invisibility cloak. Sure Dad said it was because he wasn’t going to help Lily get into trouble and because James didn’t need any help to get into trouble but Al wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t easily fooled.

And that was the reason he’d noticed that Louis and Rose slipping out of the common room every evening. Not exactly together, but suspiciously close together and the first only departed after the second had entered the common room. 

Al burned with curiosity about what they were up to. Maybe it was just N.E.W.T revision or friendly games of chess but they wouldn’t need to hide that and Al was quite sure Louis had secret supplies of the good stuff stashed away.

That wasn’t fair. That rankled Al quite a bit. Why would he share with Rose and not him? What did she have that he didn’t?

Well he was going to find out and that was exactly the sort of thing he had the invisibility cloak for, so the next night when Louis left the common room. Al donned his cloak and tried to follow. Tried being the operative word, it was proved to be more difficult than he had expected, especially as he’d given Louis a head start when he’d stopped to don his cloak. Still, Al knew the rough direction the other boy had gone, and there were only so many hideyholes people used in this place.

Low voices emanating from a corridor were his first clue, and flickering lamp light out of an abandoned class room’s door led him to his destination. As he approached the room, Al’s heart start to beat faster in anticipation, he clenched and unclenched his hand repeatedly. The door was only half-open and Al had to be careful and concentrated to slip through it without moving it or attracting attention. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn’t realise what was actually happening inside the room. 

Rose was bent over the desk, breasts pressed against its surface and arms behind her back as Louis slammed into her from behind. Rose was biting her lip to muffle her cries but it hardly help at all. Louis was obviously putting some energy into his thrusts, Rose’s dark red curls and broken free of her many hair clips and pins and swayed freely with the motion of their bodies. 

Albus stood rooted the spot, his mouth was dry and his knees felt weak. He didn’t think he could move enough to escape without being noticed and if he was honest he didn’t want to. He was only looking at Rose of course he thought but no sooner had the though reached his mind than his eyes raised to look at Louis.

His cousin practically glowed. His shirt hung open to display more muscles than Al would have expected on Louis’ long lanky body. The look on Louis’ face was intense and his motions looked quick and rough. Albus’ could only imagine what his prick was like to make Rose make those kind of noises. And the thought only made him noticed his own aching erection and hoarse breathing and told himself it was only Louis’ veela nature than meant he couldn’t look away from him fucking their cousin.

Al had found out what Rose had that he didn’t, and it didn’t make him less jealous in the slightest.


End file.
